Patch 3.3
Note: This patch was primarily for Xbox. Overlapping elements from Patch 3.2 are not included. New Console Features *Updated acquisition pop ups and method. *Players must now press and hold the confirmation button to complete acquisitions for skins, chests, and other such items. *The menus have been refined to make it clear whether players are purchasing a bundle or a stand alone item. *Grid match has been expanded for use in the Assault map. **The grid match has not yet been enabled for league and custom match types. New God Skins *Devil Horns Raijin *Reaper Tech Thanatos *Guttersniper Cupid *Epsolon Sol *The Undying Xing Tian *Mastery skins for Sol *Chaacolate Chaac *SPL 2016 Bellona *Sunstar Ra *Last Commando Rama *Adjudicator Anubis *Crimson Ops Bastet *White Death Loki *Silent Blade Nemesis *Aurum Nu Wa New Voice Packs *Devil Horns Raijin *Reaper Tech Thanatos * Guttersniper Cupid 2016 Season Ticket *New Skins **Sunstar Ra **Last Commando Rama **Adjudicator Anubis **Crimson Ops Bastet **White Death Loki **Silent Blade Nemesis **Aurum Nu Wa *New Avatar **Which Came First? *New Global Emote **GG *New Announcer Pack **Hinduman *New Ward **Peeper *New Music Theme **Divine Action Achievements ;Raijin *Drums in the Distance: As Raijin hit an enemy at the max range in your Ultimate. *Go My Friend: As Raijin do damage to three or more enemies with his minion Raijuu. ;Sun Wukong *Eye of the Tiger: As Sun Wukong get fifteen tiger stuns in a single match. *That’s not Me: As Sun Wukong have your decoy deliver the final blow to an enemy. ;Xbalanque *It’s so Dark: As Xbalanque kill an enemy who was stunned by your Ultimate. *More POWER: As Xbalanque get a fully stacked passive before the fifteen minute mark in a game. Item Changes ;Breastplate of Valor :This change is to bring Breastplate’s cost more in line with it’s performance and gameplay value. *Cost increased from 2100 → 2300. ;Bulwark of Hope :Bulwark quickly became one of the best defensive items to purchase in almost all situations, which goes against our goals for Season 3. To curb this we are reducing some of the passive bonus, and also adding a reasonable time limit to the effect. *Reduced Passive from 150 +15 health per level to 150 +10 health per level. *Shield effect now fades after 20s if not depleted from damage. *Added icon to buff bar to show duration. ;Imperial Helmet :This change allows the Imperial Helmet tree to be a bit more viable as an early game choice. While we may have more adjustments to this tree in the future, this is a first step towards improvements. *Reduced cost from 700 → 600. ;Soul Eater *Added FX upon killing minions to show when stacks are gained. ;Spear of Desolation *Added FX to bring attention to the fact that the passive has been triggered. Misc *Updated Popular Items Tab **Popular items should now show the top 10 items purchased on a God by game mode. Previously it did not make the distinction of modes. **Note: There are known issues expected on PTS for this change. *New Player Experience updates **There have been a large number of adjustments to the various popups and the general flow that new players will experience to ensure they are more prepared for each game type. **Recommended Queue tags updated for training. ***When players reach different milestones they will see different Recommended Queue tags. **When players queue for a mode for the first time they will be provided with more detailed information about the mode, as well as an option to learn more in the Tutorial. **General UI enhancements to alert players to rewards for completing tutorial missions. **New Player Quests ***New Players will have a series of quests that will have them exploring different aspects of the game. These quests provide varying rewards depending on the quest completed. *CO-OP vs AI **Added Easy and Medium options for each queue ***There are now 24 Easy Bots, and 23 Medium Bots. **Practice mode has now been moved into this queue. ***Players will now need to select a checkbox that sets the gamemode to be a “Practice” match. *Adding Play Again Button for Group Leader **Added a “Play Again” button in the end of match lobby that will allow group leaders to enter the group into another queue without having to leave the end of game lobby. **Item Store **Consuming an item will now count as leaving the fountain for the purposes of selling back items. ***This change is required to fix some exploit/abuse cases. God Changes Amaterasu :We have a fairly significant reduction to Heavenly Reflection in this patch. This change also affects the 2x bonus on a full charge, creating a 80 damage reduction at the top rank. While we’ve seen a lot of complaints around Amaterasu’s movement capabilities, we want to first adjust issues we’ve seen with her flat damage relative to her defensive capabilities, and then get a better idea of where she is at. *Heavenly Reflection: Reduced damage from 50/100/150/200/250 → 50/90/130/170/210. Artemis *Calydonian Boar: The Boar now target minions if no gods are available. Anhur *Impale: Corrected an issue where Anhur was only doing half Physical Power Scaling to any enemy hit past the first. Isis *Dispel Magic: Reduced Slow from 35% → 20%. Odin *Fixed Odin base skin Voice Pack missing lines. Ravana :Since Ravana’s rework he has found his identity as a character who can get into fights and have a large impact. After monitoring his performance we feel there are a few things he is over performing in, mainly his sustained damage from Prana Onslaught, and his ability to avoid damage with overhead kick too consistently. By reducing the frequency of use on these abilities, we expect him to fall into a better place. *Prana Onslaught: Increased cooldown from 6s → 8s. *Overhead Kick: Increased cooldown from 14/13/12/11/10 → 20/18/16/14/12. Sol :For Sol we are fixing an issue introduced last patch, and also removing one of the effects from Disapparate. Sol, while still quite potent, has been performing much more in line recently, but the stun on Disapparate seemed more excess than core to Sol’s fast and slippery play style. *Stellar Burst: Resolved an issue where this ability did not correctly play its recovery time, allowing a followup basic attack much more quickly than intended. This also resolves an issue with animation and sound FX not playing. *Disapparate: This ability no longer stuns when she detonates. *Supernova: Improved warning deployable targeting FX to better indicate the hit area. Ullr :We have a bit of a give and take on Ullr this patch; allowing his stims to persist between stance changes, but increasing the cooldown on them. Overall this is a change we think will improve the enjoyment of playing Ullr at all skill levels, expanding options, and addressing feedback over the confusion of Expose Weakness (Invigorate). In addition we’ve reduced the mana cost on Bladed Arrow and Thrown Axe, giving the grizzly Hunter some much needed love! *Bladed Arrow (Thrown Axe): Reduced mana cost from 60/65/70/75/80 → 50/55/60/65/70. *Expose Weakness (Invigorate): Ullr’s buffs from this ability are no longer removed if he changes stances.; Adjusted cooldown from 18/17/16/15/14 → 18s at all ranks to account for overlapping the buff. External links *Official patch blog Category:Patch notes